Magical Transformations
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Fem-harry was rescued from a life of loneliness by Remus and Sirius when they saw the fame going to their friend's heads? What if they snuck her away and gave her to a family friend of Remus? Well, Sam Witwicky will grow up with a big sister that is for sure!
1. Chapter 1 (Redone)

Welcome! Thought I'd do a crossover inspired by Corruptmonk!

Thank you Corruptmonk for the inspiration and reigniting my love of Transformers!

SUMMARY: What if Fem-harry was rescued from a life of loneliness by Remus and Sirius when they saw the fame going to their friend's heads? What if they snuck her away and gave her to a family friend of Remus? Well, Sam Witwicky will grow up with a big sister that is for sure!

 **WARNING** : Messing with Timelines! I'll be twisting them and ages to fit my story. Also, small amounts of genderbending and OOcness. I will not be doing Dark of the Moon, or any of the movies after that also Quintessa does not exist and you'll soon see why.

Timeline. ( **Note: I have changed it again, since everyone seems to be nit-picking at it!** )

1973- Rosalina Potter is born.

1980- Rosalina is 7 when the Dark Lord attacks and her baby brother becomes the Boy Who Lived.

1981- Remus and Sirius take 8-year-old Rosalina away from her now famous and ignoring family to the Witwickys a family friend of Remus.

5 months later she is adopted by the Witwickys and takes up the name Nova Witwicky.

1989- Samantha Witwicky is born. ( _Technically Samual was born 1990 but like I said messing with ages and timeline!_ )

2007- Sam is now 18 and Nova is now 34 years old.

 **(Note: I've fixed Nova's age a bit after reviewer Sakura Lisel pointed out I got the age wrong (again!), thank you by the way! After a bit (A LOT) of re-calculation I got the age 34 instead I guess when I was going the timeline I was more focused on the years instead of ages. Also to answer your question, the Potters are too 'busy' look after her 'savior' brother to bother looking for her)**

 **Sakura Lisel** : Does this timeline satisfy you now?

I DO not own Harry Potter or Transformers! Only my Oc's that I make and my story idea.

Also, the information I got said that the Witwickys live in South Gate, California so I'm gonna go with that.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sammy meets car.

 **SOUTH GATE, CALIFORNIA**

Ron Witwicky chuckles as he sat in his car waiting outside of his youngest daughters school, he leaned back as he turned the radio on letting the classic music play. He was proud of his family.

He had a wonderful and loving wife with a temper to boot and two beautiful daughters, both who were growing up so quickly. His youngest daughter was doing a presentation on the history of the Witwicky's and how they traveled to the Arctic, he could see her from where he was parked. She was gesturing towards the slideshow she had going.

Samantha or Sammy Witwicky was an 18-year-old girl with shoulder length dark brown slightly wavy hair with light brown natural streaks, olive skin tone with a toned runner build from martial arts and doing the gym with her oldest sister over the years. Her height was 5'11" thanks to a healthy diet and keeping fit she also had an impressive D-sized chest though she kept it hidden under her clothing to avoid perverts. Her light blue eyes shined as she gave a confident smile, her clothing consisted of a white T-shirt with a floral blouse over it and blue jeans with white and black Nike shoes.

Ron looked back down at his car radio as it changed to the news, he was proud of his daughters'.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **INSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

Samantha grins as she finished her presentation about Archibald Witwicky, she loved history but there was a certain fascination with learning about one's own family.

She looked up as the bell rang signaling that class had ended, she looked around the classroom as everyone left she sent her cousin, Mikaela, a wave as she left with her 'boyfriend' Treat. Who hopeful was gonna become EX-boyfriend if Mikaela's plan worked, Sam was hoping it would work since she really hated Treant he was nothing but a jerk and playboy! Ugh!

Shaking her head Sam went over to her teacher who was grading her work right now, she sat down and waited while thinking about how her life has been so far.

She grew up in a wonderful family, her mother while overprotective at times was brilliant with a baseball bat and had a temper when set off she was the best role model a girl could ask for! Her Dad was a bit of a cheapskate at times but he meant well and helped her when she had problems with money management and maths, he also had a wicked sense of humor and was helping her get her first car today! If she got a third A that is.

Then there was her older sister, who was at the moment was babysitting for a friend of their mother who was at a hospital appointment. Her sister was...not normal per say, but, magical. Yes, her dear older awesome sister was a witch! But not the kind you see in movies or books, no, she used a Ring as her focus to cast magic instead of a wand allowing her to blend in better. Sam was still amazed that there was another world hidden alongside the 'normal' world.

Sam, herself, was shocked when she discovered she had magic but could not use it externally like her big sister which if she lived in England would label her as a 'Squib' a person who had magic but could not use it. No, she was known as an 'Invert' a person who uses magic internally.

She quickly discovered with some help from martial arts that she could make herself stronger and faster when pushing magic into her limbs, she could pack a mean punch when she wanted to. Plus she could push magic into her eyes allowing her to see things others would miss, or give herself night vision which was a really fun trick to have.

Sam was snapped from memory lane as her teacher said "There you go Ms. Witwicky, you're grade," He handed over her grade making her smile.

"Thank you, sir! See you next week," Sam said getting up to gather her stuff and head out.

 **OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

Ron looked around as he saw students exit the school, he began to wonder how long it would take before his daughter came running out to greet him.

"Dad!" A yell made him look over to see Sammy exit the building and run over to his car.

"Hey, sport! What grade did you get?" Ron asked as Sam jumped in the car with a big smile.

"I got an A! See," Sam handed over her papers letting her dad look them over.

"Let me see," Ron said taking a closer look at the paper as Sam asks "Am I good?"

Ron grins with a nod saying "You're good,"

"Yes!" Sammy yelled as her dad started the car and drove off.

Sammy clapped with excitement as she thought about her first vehicle, oh! She couldn't wait! Truthfully she wanted a truck but it was best to start off small with a car first, she just hoped she could find a nice decent car.

"You excited?" Ron asked making Sam nod.

"I am! I just hope I can get one for a decent price and its a bonus if it looks good too," Sammy said with a grin making her Dad chuckle as they drove past a car dealer before pulling up at a place called Bobby.B with a clown guy out front holding a sign.

Ron parks up before getting out as Sammy easily jumped out of the car, she looked around while checking out the cars.

"Hmm, these cars are quite old Dad," Sam said as she walked over with her dad towards the front of the dealers.

"Hey, when I was your age I was happy with fours wheels and an engine," Ron said making Sammy chuckle.

"I know, you've told me all about that. I was just making a statement," Sammy said as the owner walked over to them.

"Gentlemen and lady," The owner said walking over to them making the father and daughter turn to him.

"Boddy Bolivia," He said holding out his hand to Ron who shook his hand as he said "Like the country, except with the runs," He gave a laugh at his little joke.

' _He has an...interesting laugh_ ' Sammy thought watching the man.

"How can I help?" Bobby asked looking between them.

"Well, my daughter here is looking to buy her first car," Ron said making Sammy nod saying "Sure am,"

Bobby held a hand to his check asking "You come to see me?" Sammy nods making Bobby smile saying "That practically makes us family, Uncle Bobby.B, baby, Uncle Bobby.B!"

He held out his hand letting Sammy shake it saying "Sam or Sammy,"

"Well, Sam, let me talk to ya," Boddy said before clapping her on the shoulder making jolt a bit before relaxing as he leads them over to the cars that were parked up.

"Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits you underneath one of those hoods," Boddy said gesturing to the cars before them as they paused to look at some of them.

"Let me tell ya something, little lady, a driver doesn't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver," Boddy said making Sam look at him confused before nodding.

"Okay," She said as Boddy nods saying "It's a mystical bond between man and machine,"

Bobby then turned serious as he looked at Sammy before saying "Lady, I'm a lot of things, but lairs not one of them. Especially not in front of my Mammy,"

He then turned and pointed over to where two old ladies were chatting and knitting away. "That's my Mammy. Hey! Mammy!" He yelled over waving.

She must have heard or seen him because what she did next had Sammy biting her lip to smother her chuckles, cause the lady lifted her arm and gave Bobby the middle finger.

"Oh, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust you're head in, bitch," Boddy muttered before looking back at Ron and Sammy.

"I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He said before breaking out into chuckles before calming down and patting Sammy on the back before leading them over to where some cars were parked up.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man or lady might want or need," Bobby said as he leads them over to car which had Sammy grinning.

It was a yellow and black 1970s Camaro, it was a little rusty in some spots. Its paint had faded in places but other then that the car was in good condition, Sammy hoped it was either 4 thousand or below that since it was her budget.

"This ain't bad," Sammy said as she walked over and gently touched the hood only to feel a small shock go through her system.

' _Whoa! What was that?_ ' Sammy thought as she stared at the car.

There was something strange about this car and she was gonna find out what it is! She just hoped she could buy the car.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **WITWICKY HOME**

Judy Witwicky smiles as she tended to her garden, she was proud of her flowers and how wonderful they looked! She pulled out a weed as the family dog a Chihuahua named Mojo sat in his little doggy outhouse with his cast on for his damaged leg.

"Mom! I'm home!" A yell made Judy look up from the flower bed to see her oldest daughter walk into the yard.

Nova Witwicky was a 34-year-old with shoulder length red hair and stunning emerald green eyes, her body was toned with a swimmer build and a decent C-sized chest that fitted her build. Her height was around 5'7 with slightly tanned skin, she had on a white T-shirt with a denim jacket and gray knee-length jeans with white and black Nike shoes.

"Welcome back Nova! How were the kids?" Judy asked as Nova walked over to the house.

"They fine, I just made them dinner when Brianna got back, I'm just gonna make myself something to eat," Nova said as she went inside.

Judy grins as she went back to her flowers while Mojo followed Nova inside.

Nova chuckles as Mojo barked at her while wagging his little tail, bending down she scratched his head making him give a pleased growl before turning and bolting towards Sammy's room.

"Don't pee in her bed Mojo! Remember what happened last time!" Nova called after the dog.

The last time Mojo peeded on Sammy's bed, due to being 'wasted' as Sam puts in on pain medication, Sammy had almost sent Mojo flying across the room.

Nova chuckles as she went back to make herself a sandwich, she looked up when the fluttering of wings reached her ears. Looking over she saw a Golden Eagle resting on a perch.

"Evening Hedwig, how was the flying?" Nova asked her familiar.

Hedwig screeched ruffling her feathers up showing that was she happy, she then began tending to her feathers as Nova finished making her sandwich. After putting the butter away and knife to be washed, Nova picked up her food and went to sit outside to eat her snack.

Half-way through her snack, she heard the sound of two engines pull up, looking over at the garage she saw her Dad arrive with another car. A black and yellow 1970's Camero, Nova grins as Sammy got out of the car looking pleased with herself.

"Nice car Sis!" Nova said as she looked the car over.

' _Why does it feel...strange?_ ' Nova thought before shaking her head.

"Thanks! Also, check this out," Sammy said as she pulled out her phone and held it up for her sister to see.

Nova leaned over and saw a text on Sammy's phone, it read 'Help pls! Stuck at a party, gonna dump Trent need quick escape' it was from their cousin and sister in all but blood Mikaela.

Mikaela Banes was their cousin through Judy, she like Sammy was an Invert and packed a punch. She and Sammy would get into some mean spars and end up bruised for days after, along with a few broken bones every now and then from magic enhanced punches.

Nova grins saying "Well, time for a rescue dear sister of mine,"

"I'll go and freshen up while you finish eating," Sammy said as she took her stuff inside.

Nova grins as she ate the second half of her snack, she then got up and went inside to put the plate to be washed before going outside and over to Sam's new car.

A few minutes later Sammy exited the house wearing a pair of skinny jeans with black combat boots, brown belt, black fingerless gloves with tiny seals sown into them to limit her strength and a white T-shirt with a brown jacket.

"Let's go and rescue Mikaela!" Sammy said as she ran over to the car while ignoring her Dad's half-hearted yells of 'stay off the grass' behind her.

Both girls climbed into the car and quickly drove off to rescue their cousin, but first, they had a friend to pick up.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like it.

In the next chapter, Mikaela gets rescued and things start to get strange.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, Mikaela is rescued and the group starts to notice something strange about Sammy's car.

Also, a little surprise happens in this chapter, be on the lookout!

And to Hikari Nova: Yes James and Lily are older, the timeline has been changed. I'm gonna have them at the ages of 30ish since magicals age slower then non-magicals.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Transformers, just my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rescue and Something New.

 **WITH SAMMY AND NOVA**

Sammy giggles as she drove her car towards the lake party that Mikaela was at, the reason why she was laughing? Well, this was mostly due to the third passenger of the car telling a funny story.

Nova sat in the back next to a young man, he was 19-years-old with short chin length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was around 5'10" with a runner build that had toned muscles, he had lightly tanned skin and had on a black T-shirt with a gray jacket, baggy camouflage pants and white Nike shoes with a brown belt. On his lap was a laptop bag.

This was David Ravenwood, a magical like Nova but he was known as a technology mage due to his magic and ability to use it and bend technology to his will. He was also a hacker that worked with the governments.

But the most eye-catching thing to David was the pair of black panther ears on his head hidden by his fedora which was on his laptop bag, his black tail was wrapped around his waist and under an illusion and notice-me-not charm.

David was, in fact, a panther Neko who had recently gone through his magical inheritance and unlike Nova who had gotten a huge boost of magic along with her own magic evolving to a higher level, David became a panther Neko which fitted his personality in a way since he was stealthy and fierce like a panther but to friends and family he was a right old kitty cat but get him made and the claws come out.

"My gods! My sides hurt!" Nova said as she held her waist while calming down as David chuckled.

"Want me to give you a kiss to make it better?" David asked as if he was a mother asking her child if they wanted her to kiss their booboo better.

"Shut it, David," Nova said as she calmed down.

David held up his hands in surrender as he looked forward at Sammy who was watching the road, thanks to his senses he could pick up the small changes happening to Sammy. Somethings his smell was useful for giving the girls a heads up for when that time of the month comes knocking, other times he really hated his sense of smell *CoughHormonalTeensCough! StinkBombsCough!*

He had noticed the small changes in Sammy's blood, it was going from human blood smell to something more...reptilian. He could also see that Sammy was a little bit twitchy and looked a little tense if he remembered correctly Mikaela was the same but her blood smelled a little different.

Looking at Nova with his slitted sky-blue eyes he felt a gentle prod at his mind, he knew it was Nova asking for permission to enter his mind. He lowers his mental shields letting Nova in, unlike most Nova did not require constant eye-contact to communicate with their minds.

'; _Something wrong David?_ ;' Nova asked while looking out the window.

'; _Nothing except, I suspect that Sammy and Mikaela are going to go through their inheritance soon_ ;' David thought to her making Nova shift a bit.

'; _Well, they have both recently reached magical maturity. What type? Magical or creature?_ ;' Nova asked glancing at Sammy.

'; _Creature for Sammy, her blood has shifted to something reptilian and Mikaela's is powerful yet not fully human_ ;' David thought back as Nova looked through her mental library.

She was quiet for a few seconds before 'speaking' saying '; _Sammy will most likely have a dragon or something related to snakes inheritance while Mikaela becomes a demi-god, gods blood while rare can happen as for who her godly ancestor is? Well, we will have to wait and see_ ;'

'; _Agreed_ ;' David thought as Nova withdrew from his mind letting him put his mental barriers back up.

"Here we are! Everyone ready?" Sammy asked as she parked the car in view of Mikaela who said something making Trent stare in shock and disbelief.

"Let's do it!" David said as Sammy grins honking the horn making a few people jump as Mikaela looked over at them.

She grins looking back at Trent and flipped him off before picking her bag up and running over to the car, David reached over and opened the door letting Mikaela dive in. She closed the door behind her.

"Drive!" Mikaela yelled before bursting into laughter as Sammy tore off and away from the lake.

Once far enough away from the lake, the others burst into the laughter as Sammy drove them to a cliffside where not many people went, it was secluded and out of the way. A perfect place to spar or have fun, plus Nova got to mess around with her magic when she was in one of her moods.

Once parked up the group of four got out of the car and still laughing Mikaela fell to the floor, Sammy not far behind as she held her sides.

"W-what did you say to him?" Nova asked taking some deep breaths as she leaned on the car.

"I-I told him," Mikaela said before taking a few deep breaths to calm down saying "That while he was fun to date he was not really my gender,"

"I knew it!" David said he had a feeling Mikaela batted for the same team, this just confirmed it.

"You go, girl!" Sammy said as she slowly got up off the ground.

Nova shook her head in amusement before moving and sitting on the hood of the car and pulled out her limiter and focus ring, a focus was what the more modern wizarding worlds used. Unlike their England counterparts, focuses could be made to look like anything. Nova had a focus ring which was made from titanium with a navy blue sapphire gem, she slipped the ring on her right index finger.

A limiter was an item that helped keep powerful magic users levels in check, Nova had one because when she came into her inheritance she became a 'caster' type which meant her magic tripled to the point she could bend her magic to her will. She had no need to say spell names or wave her focus around, no she could just think of the spell and flick her finger and pronto the spell is cast. Her limiter looked like a pair of rectangle glasses (To be more specific a pair of Vogue VO 2484 glasses) in black with runes carved into the side of them.

When she took her glasses off and either threw them away from her or put them down somewhere then her power levels would rocket! Hence why she always has them on her.

Nova chuckles as David moved and climbed up the tree nearby as Sammy and Mikaela got into a spar while Nova put her glasses on and pulled out a book, smirking she started reading as the sound of Sammy and Mikaela's laughter filled up the area along with David throwing a joke in every now and then.

It was a nice way to end the afternoon, Nova liked it when an afternoon ended like this.

"Ah!" A yell made Nova jolt as she looked up at her sister and cousin.

Sammy was clutching her head in pain while Mikaela was holding her waist, David jumped down and ran over as Nova put her book away and pulled her phone out to call their parents.

"Shit! Nova their starting sooner then we thought!" David yelled as he picked up Sam and ran over to the car, he used his tail to open the door and place Sam in the back seat as she whimpered in pain.

"I'm letting our parents know, get Mikaela in the car," Nova said as she got into the driver's seat as David got Mikaela.

The phone ringed as Nova heard her mother pick up.

" _Nova? Whats wrong? You don't normally call this time of day?_ " Judy asked as Nova started the car.

"Mom! Get the house ready, Sammy and Mikaela are starting!" Nova said making her mother gasp.

" _I will! Right away! Ron! Help me get the house ready! It's time!_ " Judy yelled over the phone before it cut off.

Nova closed her phone and put it away as she started the car up as David got Mikaela into the car before getting in himself as Nova drove away from the cliffside, she stuck as close as she could to the speed limit as she drove home.

 **WITWICKY HOME**

Judy bit her lip as she waited in the living room on the lookout for her daughters and niece, she was nerves and worried for her family. The last time something made her worry like this was Nova going through her own inheritance.

That day had been both shock and very eye-opening for the family, shocking because they were experiencing the family's first creature inheritance since Archibald Witwicky's own father.

And it had been eye-opening to Ron and Judy at just how much pain a person can go through, case in point, Sammy, and Mikaela. Nova was only in pain for a few hours since her body had to adjust to her new evolved magic and her pathways opening up further.

But now, it was Sammy and Mikaela's turn. Ron walked over after moving the furniture to the sides and made a big space in the living room, he held his wife's shoulder as Sammy's car pulled into the driveway and over to the garage.

The back doors shot open as David dove out and ran around to the other side and helped Mikaela out while Nova exited the car and ran around to pull Sammy out, the group of four then went over to the house. Or in Sammy and Mikaela's case, dragged over.

"Everything is ready," Ron said as he got the door open letting the group inside as Judy kept a lookout for nosy neighbors.

"Thanks, Dad, Mom," Nova said as she pulled Sammy over to the cleared out living room as David lay Mikaela on the floor.

Judy closed all the doors and windows whole Ron covered them, they went over to the living room as David went to sand behind Nova. Nova sighs as she held up her hand letting her ring glow as she used her focus to concentrate her magic into the wards of the house and then focused on a barrier around her cousin and sister so they won't hurt themselves.

The first to change was Mikaela, she groans in pain as she grew a little taller from 5'4" to a tall 6'1" as her muscle mass increased giving her a boxer build as her chest went from a B to a D to fit her build as her muscles toned on her waist giving her a feminine six-pack. Her hair turned black with red streaks as her skin gained a faint purplish tinge to it, she then screamed as she hunched over as a second pair of arms grew from her shoulders just behind her original arms. (Looks like Kali's Exterminator skin except replace her silver hair with the color's I put in)

She slumps onto her side panting as Sammy screamed in pain, her change was taking longer as she clutched at her waist. She was the most drastic as her height went from 5'11" to 6'7", her chest grew from a D to an E in size as her muscles grew to fit her rapid growth and balance her out. Her hair then merged with her head as scales grew across her body, she went from screaming in pain to growling in pain as she gained a snout and wings burst from her back being of the thick leather type as she fell on her butt.

From her butt came a long tail that reached a 4 inches past her ankles as her legs changed going from normal looking to that of digitigrade legs with 1-inch black claws on her four toes as the same claws grew from her human-looking hands, her scales were a deep raven black with her scales from under her jaw and down her belly and to the underside of her tail was a lighter dim-grey color. Her horns were a deep black as they emerged from her head with a loud groan with small spikes going down her head as the horns curved around as the last changes took place with fangs growing in her mouth as small spikes ran down her spine and tail.

(Just imagine an anthro western type dragoness snout face and all, also for her legs look up World of Warcraft Draenei female legs minus the hoofs and for her horns look at Second Life Marketplace for Violet Studios Horns - Tularis Demon Horns (Female))

Once Nova was sure that Sammy and Mikaela wouldn't hurt themselves she dropped the barrier, Judy and Ron quickly went to Sammy's side as she groaned in pain. Nova and David went to Mikaela's side as she sat up and rubbed her head with her new extra hand.

"I don't really have to ask how your doing do I?" Nova asked as Mikaela grunts.

"Fuck no! That hurt!" Mikaela said with a growl opening her now slightly glowing azure blue eyes, her voice had a slight echo to it.

"I agree with Mikaela," Sammy said her voice a tiny bit deeper now with an added growl to it.

"I must admit, I was not expecting this," David said while taking out his camera to take pictures for the ministries records of creature inheritance.

"This is amazing," Judy said as she gently stroked her daughter's horns making Sam purr as a result while Ron checked her over for any injuries.

"Come on, let's check you over," Nova said while helping Mikaela up.

"Ah, I see a problem," Mikaela said taking note of her ripped clothing which thankful still kept her covered.

"Yeah, thankfully I don't need clothing," Sammy said while gesturing to her scale covered body which hid away her private areas.

"I can easily fix it," Nova said as David started taking notes while Ron helped Sam off the floor.

As the family got use to the new changes they missed a certain yellow and black car slip away when Sam did notice her car missing she hardly put up a fuss since she was too damn tired to care about it at that moment in time.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

Sam's change was the hardest to describe, I hope I did a good job with it.

In the next chapter, the girls are sent on a chase between robots!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3.

In this chapter, the girls are sent on a chase between robots!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Chase and Discovery

 **WITWICKY HOUSE**

Sammy growls as she lay on her bed, after her eventful and sudden creature inheritance. Her body was a bit sore but mostly warm due to her new body temperature, this was thanks to her inner fire that all dragons have that allows them to well, use fire.

Right now, Sammy was her human self and in a pair of blue shorts with a black tank top and a denim jacket. She had changed into them last night and couldn't be bothered to change into anything else this morning.

"Sammy! Get up, your cars back!" Nova yelled up making Sammy grunt as she got up while rolling her shoulders.

Sitting up she pulled a pair of black trainers on before leaving her room, she went downstairs to see Nova making breakfast. She also saw Mikaela munching on an apple while watching the news, the funny thing was her new second pair of arms was out and currently brushing her hair.

"Making use of your new arms?" Sammy asked her voice still smooth but it now holds a small growl at the edges of her words.

"Yep, I can't wait to spar with you later," Mikaela asked as she put the brush down while throwing the apple core in the bin beside the coffee table.

"I look forward to it," Sammy said while accepting the breakfast Nova made, she sat down to eat it as Nova cleaned up.

"So, who brought the car back?" Sammy asked taking a bite of her food being careful of her now sharp canines.

"The police found it at one of the junkyards, a group of teens must have tried to play a prank on us or something," Nova said as Mikaela got up and returned to her human self making her arms retract into her body as she shrunk a bit while her skin and eyes return to normal.

"Little jerks," Sammy said as she finished her food and stood up.

Nova held up her hand and summoned the empty plate and cutlery to her to wash while Mikaela checked her clothing over, she had changed into a dark blue tank top with knee length blue skinny jeans with grey trainers. She put her hair up into a ponytail as Nova walked over to them, her own outfit consisted of a purple T-shirt with skinny grey jeans and black combat boots.

"Who's ready for a bit of shopping?" Nova asked as Mikaela smirked walking over to the front door and grabbing her black jacket and Nova's brown one.

"I'm ready! Besides, I need to get my car a re-paint," Sammy said as they exited the house while Nova locked up.

Nova turned and caught her jacket as they went over to Sammy's car, the dragon girl unlocked the door and got in the driver's seat while Nova got in the back as Mikaela got in the passenger seat.

"What colors are you gonna repaint him with?" Nova asked as Sammy started the car up.

"I'll stick with the bee look, it just suits him," Sammy said patting the dashboard before leaving the driveway.

 **IN TOWN**

Sammy grins as she watched Mikaela and Nova shopping for some new bras, considering their recent changes that was not much of a surprise. She was about to get back in the car when something caught her eyes.

Looking over she saw something vanish from view, it was shiny and somewhere inside Sammy her inner dragon yelled 'my shiny!'. So, Sammy followed it missing her car's engine starting up as Nova and Mikaela arrived back at the car.

"Where did it go?" Sammy asked as she arrived at an abandoned car park under a runway.

She growls before huffing at the shiny thing escaping, what had it been? Could it have been a reflection?

"Man, I need to get my new instincts under control," Sammy muttered and went to leave when the sound of sirens was heard.

She turned around and saw a Mustang police car drive over slowly, Sammy went to speak when her hair stood on end as her instincts screamed at her about a potential danger close by.

"Um, is there something wrong officer? Anything I can help you with?" Sammy asked standing tense as no voice came from the cop car.

She went to take a step closer only for the car to surge forward Sammy jumped back and to her shock, the car transformed! Into a huge fricking robot!

' _What the fuck!?_ ' Sammy thought staring at the red-eyed or optic robot now standing before her.

Suddenly the realization that a giant robot of possible death was standing before her made Sammy gulp as she quickly took off in a run.

"Shit!" She yelled as the robot caught up to her and swung at her sending her flying onto the front of a broken car shattering the window more from the impact.

"I hope this is a dream!" Sammy yelled as the robot slammed its hands down either side of the car.

"Are you username DragonGirl127?!" The robot yelled in a male sounding voice.

"Um, yes?!" Sammy yelled back wondering why the robot wanted her E-mail username?!

"Where are the glasses!" The robot yelled as Sammy felt a surge of warmth build up in her throat.

Glasses? Which glasses? They had many glasses at home! Wait, the only glasses related to her e-mail name was her grandfather's glasses she had David do some research on.

' _Why does he want my grandfather's glasses?_ ' Sammy thought before deciding enough was enough.

"I ain't tell you!" Sammy yelled before releasing the warmth in her throat and blasting the robot with a stream of dragon fire making him stumble back clutching his face and yelling.

Sammy jumped up and ran over the car and away from the screaming robot, she kept running until she saw the main road and was about to start yelling when her car drove over and then to her shock it drove past her and slammed into the robot making it fall down creating a big shower of dust.

"What?!" Sammy yelled as her car drove over and stopped with the drives side facing her.

It then opened to show Nova and Mikaela inside with no-one driving!

"Get in! Hurry!" Mikaela yelled as she spotted the robot getting back up, while Nova was on the phone.

"I don't know what the hell it is! Some kind of robot!" Nova said down the phone most likely talking with David.

"Just follow my phone tracker!" Nova yelled as Sam dove into the driver seat and the car took off with the robot cop car not far behind them.

"Why does the crazy shit happen to us?!" Sammy yelled as she clung to the door as Nova shoved her phone into her pocket.

"I don't know!" Mikaela yelled back as Nova yelps grabbing the seats.

"Escape robocop first! Question luck later!" Nova yelled before yelling with Sammy and Mikaela as they drove through a huge glass window and into an old warehouse.

Nova held a hand over her mouth as vertigo hit her while the car spun around and did a U-turn before taking off at high speeds, she was kinda regretting eating that burger right about now.

Nova looked up as the sound of sirens fade away, she saw the sky slowly change from sunset and into the start of the night. She uncovered her mouth as Mikaela looked around.

"Did we ditch it?" She asked as the car arrived at another warehouse district which was also connected to a minor powerplant.

The car drove backward and parked up, the engine then cut out as the car locked up. Sammy cursed under her breath as her nails turned into claws and back, a low growl escaped her as she looked around tense.

"I hope we ditched it," Sammy said licking her now dry lips as the evil robocop drove past them.

"Time to start," Nova muttered as the car restarted and drove off with a big burst of speed.

The car drove behind the robot police car and kept driving until it arrived at an open area, the car then turned and threw the girls out making them land on the ground. Sammy was the first to get up followed by Nova and Mikaela before Sammy could say anything the trio watched in shock as the black and yellow car transformed!

"What the!? My car is a robot too?!" Sammy yelled backing up as the cop-bot drove at them.

It then transformed on the move and slammed into Sam's car sending him flying back, the girls ran out of the way as both bots landed the police-bot changed its left arm into a mace of some kind as a little bot popped out of its chest!

The girls backed up before running as the giant robot death match happened above them while running from the little bot that chased them, they ran past some water containers away from the fight when Sam yelped as she was tripped.

Looking she struggled as the little bot jumped on her, she growls her eyes becoming slitted as her teeth became sharp while her nails grew into claws. She yells hitting the bot off her before getting up and running, she felt her skin harden as the bot gave chase.

"This is not my day!" Sammy yelled as she ran.

Meanwhile, Mikaela was busy finding a weapon to use on the little bot while Nova who had gotten separated during the fight was looking for her sibling when she heard a crash and ran over to see Sammy tackled down a hill. She watched as Sammy using her new dragonic strength and threw the bot off of her, the little bot then stood up and ran at Sammy only to be stopped mid-jump by Nova.

"You okay Sammy?" Nova asked walking over as the bot struggled in its new glowing chains that Nova created from her magic.

"A ruffed up but fine," Sammy said a slight growl to her voice as Mikaela ran over with an electric saw.

"Have I missed the party?" Mikaela asked eyeing the bot.

"Nope, it's just starting," Nova said before waving her hand and releasing the bot to the tender hands of Mikaela.

Mikaela wasted no time in chopping the little bot to pieces, she soon pulled back looking very pleased with herself as the little bots head detached and tried to crawl off.

"Not so tough as a head now are ya?" Sammy asked before moving forward and kicking the bot's head up the hill and over the fence.

"Nice kick," Nova said as Mikaela dropped her 'weapon' on the ground.

Sammy then perked up as she heard something in the distance looking back at her cousin and sibling she relaxed making her eyes, teeth, skin, and nails return to normal.

"Come on, let's go," Sammy said making Nova and Mikaela nod as they followed her.

They soon arrived back at the death robot-match area and slowly walked up the hill, unsure if Sammy's car had won the fight or robo-cop. The trio relaxed slightly as the yellow and black bot that was Sammy's car walked over and into view.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked to her the robot looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"A robot, a real-life robot," Nova said as she felt her phone buzz but ignored it.

"Think its Japanese?" Sammy asked glancing at Nova.

"Not one bit, this thing _feels_ alive," Nova said in a slightly breathless tone as she watched the bot.

Sammy took a few steps forward as the bot stood before them with its hands on its hips looking at them with a curious look, she gulps a bit before steeling her nerves.

"I don't think this one wants to hurt us," Sammy said not taking her eyes off the bot.

"You think so? Even after that robot-death match?" Mikaela asked not moving from her spot.

"Yeah, plus I get the feeling it wants something from me," Sammy said making Nova raise an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked confused.

"The robo-cop was talking about my E-mail and grandfather's glasses for some reason," Sammy said glancing back at her sister before looking at the bot again.

"Can you talk?" Sammy asked rather curious.

" _XM Satellite Radio. Digital cable brings you...Columbia Broadcasting System,_ " Various voices and radio clips played from the bot.

"You talk through the radio?" Sammy asked pointing at the bot.

The bot nods and clapped his hands while pointing at Sammy.

" _Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful,_ " The bot 'said' making Sammy smirk.

"Why are you here?" Nova asked stepping forward.

" _Throughout the inanimate vastness of space...Angels with rain down like visitors from heaven halleluja!_ " The bot said while looking up as Mikaela stepped forward.

"Visitors from heaven? What? Are you an alien or something?" Mikaela asked making the bot nod and point at her.

" _Any more questions you wanna ask?_ " The car asked them opening its door.

It then transforms back into the yellow and black Camaro, the trio shared a look not really sure what to believe at this point. Magic and mythical creatures, yes, aliens? Not too sure at the moment.

"David is gonna be so mad he missed all this," Nova said with a chuckle as Mikaela bit her lip.

"Should we?" She asked gesturing to the car.

Sammy looked at Mikaela before a challenging smirk appeared on her face.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sammy asked making Mikaela pause.

She then smirks back and went over to the car followed by Sammy and Nova, they got in with Nova in the back, Sammy in the driver's seat and Mikaela in the passenger seat.

They were soon driving off but they did pause to pick up Mikaela's purse which she had thrown aside during the chaos, the trio and one robot car soon hit the road.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Why is it that the craziest stuff finds you, girls?" David asked after being picked up by the girls.

"I have no idea," Nova said as she sat with him in the back.

David sighs rubbing his face, he was still unsure of the girl's story. Really? A giant robot? Over the phone, he had thought Nova was watching a movie or got caught up in a movie being filmed.

"I still find it hard to believe this little rusty Camaro is a robot, whoa!" David said before yelling with the girls as the car went up on two wheels.

A strange noise was then heard as the car landed back on all four wheels, only this time it was a more modern and new model Camaro.

"Okay, I believe you now!" David said in a high pitch voice making the girls burst into laughter.

They kept driving or well, the robot kept driving as they arrived at a museum (Still can't make out what the building was) and parked up letting the group get out. Before David could question where they were a flash made the group look up to see four meteors! David stood with shocked eyes as Nova watched in awe while Mikaela and Sammy grinned st such a cool sight.

The four objects then went off in different directions, the closest one crash landed across the road in a nearby field. Sharing a look Sammy and Mikaela ran over as Nova shook her head at them, she looked over at David who was rubbing his neck.

"I'm not even gonna question this, my mind has been blown!" David said making Nova chuckle.

"You should have seen the robot death match before," Nova said as Sammy and Mikaela ran back over.

"It was another robot! A big one!" Sammy yelled as Mikaela nods.

David then noticed something or rather a group of something coming over to their location in the distance.

"Uh, guys? We should probably get going before security arrives," David said making everyone share a look.

The group then quickly scrambled back into the Camaro as it's engine roars to life and drove off.

' _What a crazy night this is turning out to be!_ ' Nova thought as she watched the scenery go by.

Unaware that is was only going to get crazier from here on out!

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

Next up, the gang meets the Autobots.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4.

In this chapter, the gang meets the Autobots.

Note: David still has the same outfit from chapter 2.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet the Autobots

 **UNKNOWN ALLEYWAY  
**

Sammy was a bit nerves as they arrived at what she could only guess was the meeting point, she felt her chest warm as her throat changed slightly to accommodate her slightly tight throat as a small cough escaped her. This also had the side effect of making smoke escape her mouth, she quickly waved it away as Mikaela, Nova, and David joined her at the front of the car.

"What happens now?" Sammy asked when the sound of engines was heard from both behind and in front of them.

"Meeting time, I'm guessing," David said as his ears twitched under his fedora.

Looking around the group saw four vehicles altogether, one was a Pontiac Solstice hardtop, the second was a GMC Topkick truck, the third vehicle was a Hummer H2 rescue vehicle and those ones were coming up behind them.

And in front of them came a vehicle that had Sammy grinning cause it was a Peterbilt 379 it was one of Sammy's favorite trucks it had been modified but the Peterbilt was stunning to see, that pain job was brilliant as well.

The truck came to a stop in front of the group making them back up a bit, Nova held her breath before gasping in awe as the truck began to transform. It got bigger and bigger until a huge robot stood before them! But this one gave off a kind aura making Nova relax and the others as well.

The bot then knelt down looking the group over before spotting Sammy, the female in question tensed up.

"Are you Samantha Jane Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The bot asked as Sammy gulps while a tingle went up her spine.

' _Whoa! What a voice!_ ' Sammy thought before saying "Yes,"

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus said answering the four's many questions about the robots.

"Bet ya, you can't say that five times fast," David said to Mikaela making her crack a chuckle.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," The medic looking bot said.

"That will make things easier to say," Nova said holding her hip.

Optimus looked at the older human female, she was relaxed and looked quite confident.

"May we have your designation?" Optimus asked making Nova blink a few times.

"Designa? Oh! You mean my name? I'm Nova Witwicky, Sammy's big sister," Nova said as she nodded her head towards Sam.

"I'm Mikaela, their cousin," Mikaela said with an unsure wave, but it was only polite to introduce yourself.

"David, a friend of Nova's family and local hacker," David said with a smirk as he tipped his hat slightly at Optimus in greeting.

Optimus nods before a silver smaller robot behind them decided to speak up.

"Whats cracking little bitches?" The bot said making the group turn to him as he did a flip and landed in a crouch holding his chin while looking around.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus said as Jazz moved and jumped back landing on a rusting car crossing his arms looking very relaxed.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said a visor flipping down over his eyes.

"Awesome, but a little word of warning most female don't like being called a bitch," David said making Jazz look at him.

"Thanks for the heads up," Jazz said with a smirk as David gave him a thumbs up.

"Where did you guys learn to talk like that?" Sammy asked bemused by Jazz and his antics.

"We learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus explained making the group nod while David whistled very impressed.

"Gangster bot did not expect that," Nova said before feeling something brush her mind.

Carefully lowering her mental shields she felt the minds of Sammy, Mikaela, and David.

'; _Should we show them? They're risking a lot showing themselves like this_ ;' Sammy sent on her end.

'; _It would be a great sign of trust between us_ ;' Nova mentally said as David adjusted his hat.

'; _Once they finish introductions and I'm guessing the medical bot will pick up David's felines stuff and Sammy's higher core temperature_ ;' Nova said before putting her shields back up.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide," Optimus said gesturing slightly behind the group making them turn around.

Only to meet face to face with a bot and two very large arm-mounted weapons, cannons to be more precise. Mikaela felt her jaw drop as the bot said one of her favorite movie lines.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said as the weapons glowed.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus warned not seeing the look of awe on Mikaela's face or Sammy's eyes changing to slitted pupils before returning to normal.

Ironhide shrugs saying "Just kidding, just wanted to show them my cannons,"

"My god," Nova said running a hand through her hair as a sniffing noise made them look for the source only to see the medic bot...sniffing the air?

"Our Medical Officer, Ratchet," Optimus said as Ratchet hmmmed.

"One of the females has a higher core temperature than the others and the eldest seems to be highly stressed," Ratchet said while eying Sammy and Nova who blushed.

"It's a hot night, what do you expect?" Sammy muttered she was sweating a little from the night air and her inner fire while Nova coughed into her first and shot Optimus a pointed look.

He seemed to get the hint and moved on from Ratchet to Sammy's car.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said as Sammy turned to her car as his radio played and he did a few boxing moves.

"Check on the rap, yeah! Second to none!" The radio played as he did a few punches before stopping to look at the three females and one male.

"So, you're my guardian?" Sammy asked getting a nod a chirp from Bumblebee.

Ratched moved and raised his arm which changed into a scanner of some kind before shotting a red beam at Bee's neck as he said "His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them,"

When it stopped Bumblebee coughed holding his neck while Nova winced, she hated getting magical scans never mind what Ratchet just did! She then sighs as she looked at her sibling, cousin, and friend. Sammy was stood tense as her eyes kept flashing between dragonic and human, David's hat was moving slightly and Jazz had taken note of it due to him currently eying David up in a curious manner and Mikaela was looking around very alert.

"This is a lot to take in and a lot of trust too," Nova said making the bots look at her.

She then sighs before smirking at the bots before asking "What do you guys know of magic?"

"That it is mostly a fictional power," Ratchet said as the group shared a smirk.

"Well, that's where the internet is wrong," Nova said as she turned to David.

"You can take ya hat off now," Nova said as David sighs in relief.

"Finally!" He said reaching up and took his hat off to show his panther ears as his tail unravels and waves around.

Behind him Jazz's optics went wide in shock as did the other bots when David threw his hat at Nova who caught it using her magic she changed the hat into a pen, she grins as she turned to Ratchet while twiddling the pen.

"Magic is real it's just hidden away, perhaps a full introduction is in order?" Nova said as her prankster side kicked in.

"Nova Witwicky, local warlock and big sister to Sammy," Nova said as her ring glows a bit.

"David Ravenwood, hacker, technomage and resident Neko," David said as he gave a little bow with a grin showing his sharp canines.

"Sammy Witwicky, dragon born at your service!" Sammy said with a wave as Mikaela chuckled.

"Mikaela Banes, cousin to Sammy and Nova plus a Demigod," Mikaela said as the bots looked both confused and shocked.

"Dragon-born?" Ironhide asked as Sammy nods sharing a smirk with Mikaela.

Then without warning they changed, Sammy growls as she grew into her dragon self. Her wings and tail burst free as her horns sprouted and scales covered her body, she breathed out smoke when done as her tail swished behind her.

Mikaela groans as she grew taller and her second pair of arms came from her shoulders, her skin changed as her eyes glowed. Her clothing grew with her but grew an extra pair of sleeves for her second arms and made room for her growth.

"You're not the only ones who can transform," Sammy said her voice with added gowl in it now.

"Impossible," Ratchet said as he ran some scans while Optimus eyed them with interest.

"It is possible, you've trusted us with your secret now we trust you with ours," Nova said as David yelped.

"Hey!" He yelled as Jazz held him before scratching behind his ears making David purr.

"I can't resist, he's too cute," Jazz said as David melted into a puddle of goo in Jazz's hand.

"I see, thank you for showing us," Optimus said understanding the gesture of trust that had been shown.

He was at first shocked to witness magic since according to the internet it was a fake power created by humans only to see it first hand, he was even more shocked by the change of Sammy and Mikaela. Though he did take note of how powerful each looked, mostly Sammy and how deadly she looked.

He was then snapped from his thoughts as Mikaela spoke up.

"Why are you here?" She asked her voice with its echoy tinge.

"We are here looking for the Allspark and we must find it before Megatron," Optimus said making a chill run through the group.

"Mega-who?" Sammy asked why did that name not sound good?

Optimus reached up to his helm and touched near his optics making twin beams project out, the group jumped as everything around them changed to show a destroyed land with metal towers and bodies everywhere.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed, our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars," Optimus said as the girls looked around it was not a nice sight to see.

Sammy let out a low keen of sadness at the sight, her heart went out to the bots. They had lost their home to the war they were in, she hated to think what would happen to her if she lost her home.

"Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him," Optimus said making the girls perk up.

"Our grandfather," Sammy said as Nova nods.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus explained as the scene changed to the Arctic where it showed Captain Witwicky and his crew.

It showed a group of husky dogs running off and finding where Megatron was buried, only for Captain Witwicky to fall through, right into Megatron's frozen hand.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube, he accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," Optimus said as Sammy looked at David who was recovering from his Jazz attack.

"David, your updating my E-mail security when this is over with," Sammy said making David salute her.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet explained making David pale.

"Shit, so my microwave could kill me? Damn!" David muttered making Jazz chuckle despite the situation.

"And the human race will be extinguished, Samantha Witwicky, you hold the key to Earths survival," Optimus said as the bots gathered around while David jumped down from Jazz's grasp.

"Sammy you better have those glasses," Mikaela said as Sammy nods.

"Back at the house, yeah," Sammy said as she grunts before changing back to her human self with Mikaela.

"Well then, let's get going," Nova said as the bots transformed back to vehicle mode.

Sammy and Mikaela quickly went to Bumblebee while David joined Jazz who had some questions for him, Nova went over and joined Optimus she had some questions herself for the leader.

The group quickly left the alleyway and started the drive back to the Witwicky household.

* * *

Done! Hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter, A garden is messed up and the group soon learns 7 is not their lucky number tonight.

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
